


bright as the sun, calm as the moon

by mikaze



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaze/pseuds/mikaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He misses Masato. </p><p>Maybe it's too much, maybe it's just enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bright as the sun, calm as the moon

The first picture had been innocent enough.

Masato had felt his phone go off, once, and pulled it out of his pocket to see a picture from his boyfriend, accompanied by a text saying "I miss you~". Ren was pouting, in the picture, and Masato fought to keep a smile off his face as he tapped "Save", then typed out a quick "I miss you, too.", and sent it, putting his phone away again.

Before he had completely taken his hand from his pocket, he felt it vibrate. Again.

The second picture, too, was nothing out of the ordinary.

Ren was no longer wearing his pout, but had chosen a slightly more dramatic pose, his eyes closed and one hand held over his heart, and the text Masato had received with this picture said "I miss you mo~ore!". Shaking his head, Masato tapped "Save" for this one, too, then opened his own camera app, donning his most fondly skeptical look for the answering picture he sent. He kept his phone in his hand, waiting.

The third picture was anything but appropriate.

When he felt his phone go off this time, Masato glanced down at the preview image, closed his eyes, flipped his phone over on his thigh, inhaled deeply, and then turned his phone back over, his thumb hovering over the image he had received. There was no doubt as to what the picture was, even from such a small preview-- it was a sight Masato was not unfamiliar with, though he was accustomed to seeing it in person, rather than from miles and miles away.

He unlocked his phone, pursed his lips, and saved this picture, too, making a mental note to keep his phone to himself, lest one of his bandmates accidentally stumble upon it. There were not a lot of explanations one could offer as to why they had a high-quality picture of the crotch of a pair of high-end trousers, and even less for there being a very obvious erection in said pants-- and when it was noted that the arm in the picture was too tan and decked in jewelry to be Masato's own, assumptions would be made.

As he was pondering how, exactly, he should respond, Masato's phone vibrated again, and he locked his phone, put it away, and stood up, sweeping his gaze over the hotel lobby. The agent that had been sent on this trip with him was nowhere to be seen, and Masato boarded the elevator alone, heading up to his room on the 12th floor. Watching the number on the display gradually go up, he reached his hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone to see what the most recent picture had been.

Masato was very glad he was alone in the elevator.

Ren's belt was unbuckled and his pants undone, but Masato's eyes fixated on the center of the photo, where one of his boyfriend's hands was outlined behind the black fabric of his underwear. After saving this, he thought, there was no way he would allow anyone-- even Ren-- to use his phone for any reason whatsoever.

Swallowing hard, Masato typed up a response.

"Suppose someone had been on this elevator with me."

The answer came almost immediately: "Are you flustered, Masato?"

Before he could respond, he got two more messages, within a span of seconds.

"You're so cute."  
"Can I call you?"

The elevator doors slid open, and Masato stepped off, turning sharply down the hall towards his room.

"Let me get back to my room.", he sent.

He was at the door in less than a minute, almost dropping his phone when he tried to pull the room key out of his wallet, and had his phone up to his ear before he had even locked the door behind him.

Ren answered on the second ring.

"Ciao, bella." His boyfriend's voice was low and breathy, and Masato leaned back against the door.

"Ren," he answered. "You have absolutely no sense of social decorum."

There was a laugh on the other end, but it hitched, and Masato inhaled sharply. His thumb ran along the edge of his belt buckle as he listened to Ren's breathing, soft shifting noises indicating movement on that side, and he pushed himself up from the door, walking over and settling himself at the edge of the bed.

"Do you have the time for this, Masa--" Ren's voice caught in his throat, and Masato swallowed, hard, pressing his phone to his ear with his shoulder to free his hands for undoing his belt and zipper so much quicker.

"--to?" The last syllable of his name was made into a sigh, and Masato picked up his phone again, keeping one hand on his thigh, idly rubbing his thumb back and forth.

"I could spare an hour," he answered, and even he could hear the rasp in his voice.

Ren gave another breathy laugh, followed by a low noise, and Masato felt it run all the way down his spine as he slid his thumb from his thigh to just under the waistband of his underwear, hesitating.

"Are you touching yourself, Masato?"

Masato's voice was a whisper when he answered, "Is that what you want me to do?"

"Well," Ren's characteristic smugness had an edge to it, "I do think it would add to the experience."

He earned a huff in response, but his boyfriend continued, voice dropping in pitch as his speech slowed.

"It would have been easy to cum just thinking about the way you look with your robe falling from your shoulders, or the way you bite one side of your lip when you're trying to be quiet-- is that what you're doing now?"

Blinking, Masato realized that he was, in fact, chewing on the left side of his bottom lip, pulling on it in time to the careful way he was grasping his length through fabric, matching the deliberate cadence of Ren's voice. He hummed in response.

"It was harder to resist when you answered the phone, too, Dio, but I want to hear you, Masato, I want to hear you lose yourself to the sound of my voice."

He heard Ren inhale, deeply, and Masato exhaled carefully, closing his eyes as he moved his hand to the inside of his boxers and pulled his thumb down his own length, running it over the tip to feel dampness gathered there. A quiet moan made its way out of his throat, and Ren's voice in his ear sounded almost heavy.

"You are touching yourself, then."

"Yes," Masato breathed.

The answering string of words was melodious, even between Ren's nearly-harsh breaths, and Masato did not know enough Italian to pick up on it, but his ignorance had no bearing on tightening low in his stomach. His grip got a little firmer, and he tried not to bite through his lip at the pressure, leaning forward.

"Slowly, I'm sure," Ren breathed into the phone. "To draw yourself out to your limit. Right?"

"Would you--" Masato's voice hitched-- "would you go faster? Ren?"

"Yes," came the almost immediate answer, "yes, how could I hold back, knowing I'd get to see your face when you--" Ren cut off sharply, making a sound like a whine, and Masato almost answered with the same, twisting his wrist upwards.

His hand was sticky, now, and Masato's pulls were losing the slow, even rhythm he had begun with, his breath coming in uneven pants, mimicking Ren's on the other end of the line. Sweat made his collar stick to his neck and the grip he had on his phone precarious, so he propped it against his cheek with his shoulder, grasping a handful of bedding instead.

"Ren," he breathed, all air and no voice, twisting his hand in the bedspread as he rubbed his palm against himself without restraint, leaning forward.

"Masato, Masato," Ren answered, movement on his end audible. "Masato, mio amore--"

Masato came with a choked gasp, covering his hand and staining his shirt. The answering groan he heard from Ren told him that his boyfriend had also finished, and neither spoke for a few moments, letting their heartbeats slow and their breathing echo through the phone.

"Masato." Ren sounded tired, but not unhappy.

"Hmm?"

"If I wouldn't miss you so much, I'd ask you to go on trips more often."

Masato half-heartedly clicked his tongue. "I will hang up on you, you know."

"Say you love me, first."

Ren's request caught him off-guard, and Masato paused, closing his eyes.

"I love you, Ren," he complied, voice soft.

The smile in his boyfriend's voice was clear. "I love you, too."

Opening his eyes, Masato glanced at the bedside clock, then sighed. "I need to shower before I go back downstairs, thanks to you."

The answering chuckle had no remorse in it. "Work hard, Masato, and come home soon."

"I will. Take care, Ren."

Masato slid the phone from its perch on his shoulder, tapping the screen to end the call, and stared at it for a moment, before locking the screen and dropping it on the bed.

("You can hide photos on your phone, you know," Ren informed him, flicking through the gallery of photos on Masato's device.

"When did you-- give that back, Jinguji," Masato's face was red as he reached over and pulled it from Ren's grasp.

The blond grinned at him, sliding an arm around his waist as he pressed his mouth against Masato's ear. "So I won't be as hesitant about sending you photos," he murmured, "and you might even consider sending one back."

Masato looked simultaneously indignant and embarrassed, and Ren kissed him, laughing.)


End file.
